


At Long Last

by proudlygoingnowhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Evenings in the Slytherin dorm, Fanart, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Slytherin, sixth-year scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudlygoingnowhere/pseuds/proudlygoingnowhere
Summary: A particularly heartfelt evening in the Slytherin dorm room after a long day of classes, Quidditch, and mutual pining.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #52 by theultimatea: "Are you going soft on me?" "Yes, absolutely" (not meant to be sexual)
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you so much for the opportunity to participate in such a fun Scorbus-themed event!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
